Aircraft landing gear may rely on strut assemblies to provide a smooth ride over runways and support during loading. The strut assemblies may include a bearing to smooth operation of the piston and housing. In some instances, the landing gear may be at an angle relative to the ground while bearing the weight of the aircraft. Under load, the piston may deflect relative to the outer cylinder and put increased pressure at an end of the bearing. The pressure increase can cause stick slip in cantilevered shock struts. Stick slip may present a dangerous condition under which the aircraft may suddenly shift as the strut unsticks. Stick slip may be particularly dangerous when aircraft are being loaded or unloaded.